


Qué Ganabas Con Besarme

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, Cheating, Kid Fic, M/M, No happy endings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Stiles, and Derek never acknowledge their feelings. The pack rebuilds, and Derek marries. Stiles will take what he can get, and Derek isn't willing to give Stiles up no matter what. </p><p>Inspired by the spanish song El Recuento de Los Daños by Gloria Trevi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué Ganabas Con Besarme

The first, and only real kiss, is unexpected. It's hot, and rushed.

There's a bloody gash across Derek's side, and half the pack is held apart under threat of weapons dipped in wolvesbane. It's no place for romance, much less Stiles' first kiss.

There's at least three dead hunters he can see if he'd just turn back to the pack, but he can't. Derek's stubble burns his lips, with a touch that lingers even as Derek's claws dig into his skin with enough intent to make Stiles flinch away before he's pushed to the ground. 

He's on the ground, dead leaves doing nothing to ease his fall as a rock digs into his hip. Derek's gone, but his roar echoes through the preserve as Stiles looses sight of him.

There's nothing, but screams and the sound of shots being fired filling the air then. 

 

**_no, no puedo reponerme,_ **  
**_de ese beso que me subio al cielo,_ **  
**_que es el mismo_ **  
**_que ahora me unde en el infierno,_ **  
**_oooh no, oooh no!_ **

 

The second time, he'd rather forget. It's planned. Calculated, and spiteful. Derek's stubble stings, taunting in a way that makes Stiles stiffen against Derek's hold even as the man wraps a heavy hand on his upper arm. 

It's cruel, is what it is. 

Too cruel. 

There's the sound of a woman's high heeled shoes on a tiled floor, and Derek's hand is gone.  

The bitter taste in Stiles' mouth is not so easy to get rid of. 

  
 _**Oooh no! no, no, no,** _  
_**no, no puedo reponerme,** _  
_**de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,** _  
_**si sabías que no ibas a amarme** _  
_**qué ganabas?** _

  
_**qué ganabas?** _

  
_**con besarme.** _

 

The eyes that track him tonight are ruby red possession. 

The pack is all smiles tonight, welcoming the Alphas' newborn son. They each hold the child, and sing their praises to a healthy birth and a growing pack.

The mother sleeps, the pack is strong, and the Alpha burns for the man that will never quite carry his scent.

Stiles stays away as long as he can. When his turn to hold the child comes, there is familiar heat along his back.

It's searing, in its intensity.

Maddening in it's intent. 

He hands the child to its father, avoids touching Derek as much as he can. 

He'll leave tonight. 

Spare himself the pain he's welcomed just for a taste of a man that'll never see him as anything but something to own.

It's not the first time though, and it won't be last that he considers moving on. 

Maybe it's the unspoken threat in the Alpha's gaze that keeps him obedient; keeps him convenient. 

  
 _**En el recuento de los daños** _  
_**lo material todo te lo perdí,** _  
_**perdí mi casa y mis amigas,** _  
_**todo lo mio te lo dí.** _  
_**Entre los desaparecidos:** _  
_**mi resistencia y mi voluntad,** _  
_**y hay algo mutilado que he pensado** _  
_**que tal vez era mi dignidad...** _

 

It'll never be enough. 

He only has so much to give, while Derek takes and takes.


End file.
